


3 times when Valentine's day wasn't just about Valentine's day

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Pretty much as the title says. Family fluff in three different fics.I guess they can be viewed as fics from the same AU-verse
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	3 times when Valentine's day wasn't just about Valentine's day

**1.**

“What's wrong with ya?” - asked Isaac as he saw his best mate sitting at the cricket pavilion looking all sad.

“Nothing.” - he snapped.

“Hey, I just wanted to help.” - told him Isaac before he sat down next to him, and just waited because he knew Seb, and sooner or later he always racked.

“It's me dad.” - he sighed.

“Which one?”

“Robert.” - he said glancing at Isaac.

“Yeah? What's with him?”

“That's the point. I don't know. Ever since he got back... back from....”

“Prison?” - said Isaac helping him out. Seb still had problems talking about those years, although he did have a happy childhood, and he was still very happy at 10 years old.

“Yeah.... he's just … I don't know.” - he shrugged – “Weird I guess.”

“Weird how?”

“I don't really know it's just a feeling. Plus it's like they're never really... you know.”

“No... I don't. What?” - asked Isaac clueless.

“I never saw them kiss or anything.”

“So?”

“It's Valentine's Day and they were acting like they were strangers.”

“Maybe they just didn't wanna snog their faces off with you standing there.” - laughed Isaac. - “Anyway, from what my dad told me they were never the touchy-feely type.”

“Yeah but they're at home, without people like Brenda to stir things up.”

“Okay, but Dotty screaming at her last week was pretty funny.” - he laughed. Seb joined him for a second but Isaac could see that his mate was more than distracted. - “Hey, why don't you talk to them?”

“Yeah and say what?”

“I don't know mate, they're your parents. Just if it bothers you that much...ask them if they have plans for tonight. It's Valentine's Day after all.” - he shrugged.

“Yeah, maybe I will.” - he said already thinking of a plan.

* * *

“Come on Robert this is ridiculous.” - said Aaron annoyed.

“But I just don't want him to feel... awkward.”

“You're his dad, you idiot. Why would he? It's not like we're doing anything.” - he said with his hands travelling up the sleeves of Robert's shirt. Ever since they were back together they could hardly keep their hands off each other, but when Seb was around Robert always made sure there was at least a few metres distance between him and Aaron because apparently he was worried about how Seb would feel if they'd express their feelings a bit more in front of him.

“I know but... remember how long it took before he started to include me in stuff? I don't wanna lose that.”

“You won't. Come on Robert it's our first Valentine's Day... I wanna kiss ya.... without looking around checking if he's standing there.” - sighed Aaron.

“I'm sorry. I want that too... you know I do.”

“You're back home, Seb loves ya.... just... it's been so long since I get to celebrate this day.” - said Aaron and Robert never really thought about that his husband felt this strong about this stupid day. Maybe 8 years did that to him. Maybe he did that to him. He couldn't help feeling guilty. Before he could answer Seb came home, and Robert – as always – jumped a bit further from Aaron. Aaron just sighed closing his eyes for a moment before he greeted their son. - “Hi mate, did you have a good day at school?”

“Yeah, it was alright.” - he said hesitating for a second if he should ask them or not. - “Do you... erm... do you have plans tonight?”

“What, why? Do you?” - asked back Aaron looking confused.

“No, god no.” - he scoffed – “It's just... Valentine's and I thought...”

“Not really.” - jumped in Robert – “Just a film and some beers, right Aaron?”

“You heard him.” - he smiled at Seb although Robert knew it was a fake one.

“Okay, well I'll be in my room, shout me when dinner's ready.” - he said going upstairs, but he did stop at the top of the stairs. He wanted to know if he could catch a conversation.

“Sorry.” - said Robert, and Seb tried to listen, so he could hear everything. Why was his dad sorry? What did he do?

“I get it, Robert, well I mean I got it after you came back, but it's like 4 months now. We live together, you want that right?” - he asked him out of the blue.

“What? Course I want it. I told you I just..”.

“Worry about Seb, I know.” - said Aaron and for Seb this conversation just got interesting.

“You know …”

“Okay.” - interrupted Aaron. - “You said beers right? I'm gonna go and buy some... I need some fresh air anyway.”

“Aaron!” - called out Robert.

“I'll be back in a few, I just.... need to clear my head.” - he said with his jacket in his hand. As soon as the door slammed shut Seb “wandered” down the stairs, pretended to be thirsty.

“Where's dad?” - he asked.

“He.. erm... went out to buy some beers.”

“That's the best you can do?” - he asked his dad.

“You what?”

“Come on dad, you know what day is it right? I know dad is not... well … he's not the romantic type but... I know he would like at least a gesture.” - he said and Robert didn't even know what to say. His son got him by surprise.

“Sure.” - he said slowly, thinking why did Seb bring it up in the first place.

“Why don't you write him a card, wait a sec.” - he said running back up, so he could come back with a proper soppy valentine's day card. - “I popped into the shop on the way from school because I thought you might forget it. Well at first I wanted to give it to dad but... you obviously need help.” - he said and Robert was still gobsmacked.

“You...”

“You need to step up your game you know. And I don't mean a fancy meal in a posh restaurant, but you know... a bit more than just beers and a movie.”

“You wouldn't mind?”

“Why would I? You've been weird for ages....” - told him Seb, and Robert finally understood. Seb didn't give a toss about them showing affection, he cared about them not showing it. Aaron was right, overthinking the whole thing definitely didn't help. - “I know he hates candles but... these are desperate times.” - he said hinting. A few minutes later the table was set, and by the time everything was in its place Aaron came back. He got totally confused about the candles and the lights, but Seb just grinned at him telling that he's gonna have his dinner at the pub because Robert had a surprise. As he was ready to leave his parents alone he caught a little bit of their conversation.

“Sorry for being an idiot, you were right about him.” - sighed Robert. - “Happy Valentine's Day.” - as Seb turned around he saw his dads leaning in, and he knew that his mission was completed.

**2.**

“Daddy!” - called out Annie while she was coloring her book in the kitchen. She was a bit under the weather so Aaron stayed at home with her, while Robert handled work and everything else, included getting Jacob to nursery.

“What is it?” - he asked turning to his daughter. He started making dinner, but she distracted him every 2 minutes. As 4-year-olds do.

“We missed out on Valentine's Day!” - she said pouting. - “Miss Hampton said that we're gonna get a surprise, but now I won't.” - she added sadly. Aaron didn't know what to say at first, Valentine's Day wasn't a big thing for him and Robert. Well, not as big as for others. Back in the days, it was just another excuse to have an early night, but ever since the kids, they were glad if they could catch a few minutes after everybody went to sleep.

“Why only girls get to have a surprise?” - she asked. Ever since they were in nursery they picked up a lot of things, and sometimes it was hard to come up with an answer. - “Is it because the boys should give flowers, and you can't give flowers to a boy?” - said Annie.

“Of course you can.” - replied Aaron simply. He knew that their family was different from the rest, and he wanted to make sure that their kids knew that it doesn't always have to be like how it is in families with a mummy and a daddy.

“But daddy never brings you flowers.” - said Annie.

“I don't really like flowers.” - shrugged Aaron.

“Why?” - amongst other things, it was one of the twins favorite word. Aaron hated it with a passion.

“Erm... it's just how I am, but if he wanted to, he could... or I could.” - he said leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

“What is it? Did you forget something?” - she asked confused.

“You know actually, your dad really likes nice stuff.” - said Aaron thinking out loud, before he grabbed his phone calling his mum. He needed a babysitter ASAP.

* * *

“I'm home.” -said Robert as he got through the door with Jacob.

“In the kitchen.” - answered Aaron. He was already smirking because after talking to Annie he realized what Robert would want for Valentine's Day, despite the fact that they agreed to not get each other anything.

“Look he's got flowers!!!” - shouted Annie excited. - “Are they for daddy?” - she asked.

“No, these are for you, to get better.” - smiled Robert giving them to Annie.

“Really???” - she asked with a big smile on her face.

“Yeah, me and Jacob picked it, right Jacob?”

“Yeah, do you like it?” - he asked his sister.

“I love it. But what will Daddy have? You should've bring something for him!” - she said lecturing her dad.

“As a matter of fact...” - smirk Robert, as he pulled a box from his coat.

“What... we said no surprises.” - said Aaron, although he was ready to grab that box he put in the messy cupboard.

“I could say the same.” - laughed Robert when he realized that he wasn't the only one who ignored the rules.

“Alright, but it just popped into my head, and it's something that's actually useful.”

“Oh yeah same here.” - he grinned.

“What is it?” - asked Annie. She was obviously curious.

“Okay well... Happy Valentine's... or whatever.” - said Aaron a bit awkward, as he handed the bag over.

“Happy Valentine's.” - smiled Robert giving his box to Aaron. They opened it right away, and the surprise on both of their faces were priceless.

“Is this?”

“Is this?” - they asked after one another.

“It's your cologne.” - said Aaron confused. He got exactly the same for Robert.

“Yeah I know, you always use my stuff, I figured it's because you like it? So... I got a new one for you.” - he said and looked at Aaron just in time to see him blush. He did love Robert's cologne, but he didn't realize he was using it that frequently that Robert would notice. He thought wrong. - “Oi, don't be embarrassed, I love when you steal my stuff.” - he smirked as he winked at him.

“Is this romantic?” - asked Annie.

“For them? Sure it is.” - laughed Seb. Both Robert and Aaron jumped a bit at hearing his voice.

“How long have you been standing there?” - asked Aaron.

“Long enough to know that you two are hopeless when it comes to romance.”

“Oi, it is romantic.” - smiled Robert looking at Aaron.

“You should see your face.... both of you.” - laughed Seb – “As I said... hopeless.”

**3.**

“But do you have to go?” - pouted Abi as she stood in the middle of the room looking at her parents like they were about to abandon her.

“Sweetheart, they have to go and get your present, right?” - said Chas picking her up. - “Your birthday is in a couple of days. How old will you be?” - she asked but Abi just kept on looking at Aaron and Robert. They were standing at the door with bags in their hands, but they just couldn't leave their little girl like that.

“Come on answer Nana'a question.” - smiled Robert as he pinched her cheek. - “You'll be...”

“Three?” - she said although it was rather an ask really.

“That's right.” - said Robert smiling.

“We have to go... to get your present.” - said Aaron.

“But why?”

“Because you're gonna be a big girl, and it's not that simple to get that present.” - lied Robert. The truth was that they were dying for a little alone time, and it was Valentine's day and Chas offered to babysit while they go away for the night. The problem was they never really left Abi alone before. At least she didn't notice before, but now she was almost three, her birthday was in 3 days, and it was difficult to just leave the house without some tantrums.

“But you come back soon?” - she asked with teary eyes.

“Of course we will. By the time you wake up.” - said Aaron but Robert poked him shaking his head. To be fair all of their children woke up with the sunrise – they have no idea how that happened – so the chances of them being back at around 6-7 am were very slim. - “That is... if you have a proper sleep and won't wake up the whole house at the crack of dawn.” - he said tapping her nose.

“That long? That's forever!” - she said. Perhaps in her world, it was a bit long.

“We're gonna call ya before bedtime, right Robert?” - said Aaron turning to his husband.

“Of course we will. We wanna hear all your voices, so you have to make sure that your brother and sister will all be in one room. You can do that right?” - asked Robert. He knew that giving a task like this to her will probably distract her enough to not spend the afternoon crying.

“Yeah.” - she nodded finally.

“That's my girl.” - smiled Aaron. - “Alright we really need to go, otherwise someone might take your present.”

“Oh no!” - gasped Abi. Chas just laughed at the scene, her granddaughter was adorable when she wanted to be.

“So can we go now?” - asked Robert. Abi just nodded. - “Alright give me a hug first.” - said Robert dropping his bag. - “You too guys.” - he shouted in the direction of the twins. Obviously they came running.

Five minutes later they were on their way, giggling about how cute their youngest was.

“Do you think we can swing it next year as well?” - asked Aaron.

“Well... she's only gonna be four... I think we're safe next year as well.” - he laughed. The twins were in school, and they kinda knew that their dads needed some “special time alone” and thankfully they didn't mind, but Abi was still little, and she always needed attention. It was hard to get a few moments alone. Their attempts at even cuddling most of the times got interrupted by Abi running into their room, jumping on their bed, and just craving all the attention. Any kind of intimacy was out of the picture. It was the same with the twins, but they weren't as demanding. That's why it was a salvation really when Chas offered to look after them. The original plan was to ask Seb, but he got invited to a camping trip with his mates from uni so, Chas was plan B.

“Is it wrong that I was itching to leave?” - asked Aaron biting his lips.

“No.” - scoffed Robert – “Just because we wanna be together, it doesn't mean we don't love our kids. It's just... it's been a while.”

“God, you're telling me?” - laughed Aaron. - “I don't even know the last time....”

“Okay, it wasn't that long... I mean last week in the shower...”

“Yeah, when Jacob almost walked in?” - laughed Aaron.

“Yeah, but the door was closed.”

“Because I told you to lock it.”

“Alright alright, Mr perfect.” - smirked Robert. - “Did I tell you they have a jacuzzi in the room? It's proper posh.”

“I don't really care I just want a bed... and you.” - said Aaron blushing.

“Speaking about beds...I should warn you, there definitely will be rose petals on it.”

“Oh Robert...” - sighed Aaron – “Really?” - he asked half annoyed.

“It's Valentine's Day Aaron. I couldn't just say, thanks but don't bother me husband is a big grump.”

“Fine.” - he said sulking. - “But no champagne.”

“You kidding? You love champagne. Remember our honeymoon? And our third wedding? And our second honeym...”

“Alright shut up. We can have a glass.” - he murmured.

“What was it? I didn't quite catch that.” - smirked Robert obviously teasing him.

“I said it's fine, we can have a glass..... if you want it that much.” - he said, trying to make it like he was doing a favor for Robert.

“Thanks. I make it up to you... somehow.” - he grinned.

“You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy these little fics, I wanted something for Valentine's Day, and this is what my brain came up with it.


End file.
